1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a trunk case, more particularly to trunk case with a frame member which is provided around the peripheral edge of the trunk case.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
FIG. 1 shows a partially enlarged view of a conventional trunk case which includes a first and second casings 10, 20 that are hinged pivotally at one side thereof. Each of the first and second casings 10, 20 has a substantially flat bottom 12, 22 and a surrounding wall 11, 21 formed around the periphery of the bottom 12, 22 to define the respective casing 10, 20. Each of the casings 10, 20 has a connecting frame 40, 30 which respectively includes a vertical portion 42, 32, a horizontal portion 41, 31 which cooperates with the vertical portion 42, 32 to define a groove 43, 33 therebetween to permit the peripheral edge 21, 11 of the surrounding wall 11, 12 to extend thereinto so as to engage the same. The connecting frames 40, 30 are compressed in such a manner that the vertical and horizontal portions of the connecting frames 40, 30 cooperate to clamp the peripheral edge 21, 11 of the respective casing 10, 20, thereby fastening the connecting frames 30, 40 to the respective casing 10, 20.
As best illustrated, the connecting frame 40 that is mounted along the peripheral edge 21 of the second casing 20 includes an elongated groove 44 formed at the lowermost section of the horizontal portion 41. The connecting frame 30 that is mounted along the peripheral edge 11 of the first casing 10 further includes an elongated groove 34 which is formed along the peripheral edge of the horizontal portion 31, and a vertical connecting plate 35 which has an elongated protrusion 352 that is formed thereon along and adjacent to a lowermost section thereof and that is received engageably in the elongated groove 34 of the connecting frame 30. The vertical connecting plate 35 has a peripheral edge 351 which is tapered so that it fits into the elongated groove 44 of the connecting frame 40 when the first and second casings 10, 20 are at a closed position.
A main drawback of the conventional trunk case is that the peripheral edges of the casing 10, 20 disengage from the connecting frames 40, 30 after a period of use, thereby rendering the conventional trunk case useless. This is due to the fact that the peripheral edges of the casings 10, 20 and the connecting frames 40, 30 are not capable of holding one another securely.